


幕间对谈 Intermission Conversations

by Adelma



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: What might have been said behind the scenes just before the Second Large-Scale Invasion. Original post: October 2014.





	幕间对谈 Intermission Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> ※作者为po主基友。  
> ※漫画境界触发者World Trigger同人，对人物的一切权利属于原作者苇原大介。  
> ※风间苍也&迅悠一粮食向。  
> ※时间线在第42话大规模侵攻作战会议结束之后，到迅去天台找三轮之前。  
> ※设定风间是当年争夺风刃的候选人之一。  
> ※设定最上宗一的死因是在迅的预知之下，选择了唯一一种可达到胜利的可能性，将自身变成了黑Trigger。  
> ※以上设定欢迎被苇原老师接下来的剧情推翻。

“风间先生。”

冗长的会议终于结束，人们三三两两地走出会议室。风间正要离开的时候，听到背后有人叫自己的名字。他回过头，看到迅笑嘻嘻的脸。

“有空去一起喝杯咖啡吗？只要一小会儿就好。”

“如果是有关大规模侵攻作战的事情，请不要采取这种私下交流的方式。”

“不是的啦。”迅笑着摆了摆手，“就算是我，也明白那种事情应该在刚才的会议上提出的。怎么说呢，是更为私人的事情。可以抽出点时间吗？”

“好吧。”

风间点了点头，和迅并肩走向休息室。一路上迅不断和熟识的队员们打着招呼，但大约是素以凶恶为名的风间队长在旁边的缘故，凑上来主动打招呼的人倒是少了许多。迅似乎并没有要在人多的地方开口的意思，风间也就继续保持着沉默。他习惯性地想要将手插进外套口袋，但想起今天为参加会议穿的是制服，便作罢了。

现在还是队员们的训练时间，休息室里空无一人。迅从咖啡机上接了两杯咖啡，递给风间一杯。风间接过，却没有沾唇，而是开门见山地问道：

“这样特意找我，是什么事？”

“风间先生真是性急呀。”

迅笑着啜饮了一口自己手上的咖啡。

“唔，还是一样难喝。——今天的会议开始之前，我好像听到风间先生对林藤先生说，秀次最近在烦恼着什么的样子？”

“是这样没错。”

风间喝了一口咖啡，感到热量慢慢传遍全身，先前一直紧绷的神经多少松弛下来。迅也以放松的姿势靠在了墙上：

“那么，风间先生认为，会是什么原因呢？”

“是被岚山说了什么吧。我当时并不在场，不过听说……”

风间停顿了一下：

“好像是关于你母亲的事情。”

“哦呀，果然如此。”迅扬起眉毛，抓了抓头发，“秀次那家伙，还不懂得在承受痛苦的同时有所考量。——还非常孩子气呢。”

“这并不是借口。”风间的神情又有些严峻起来，“在这里的人，大多数都曾失去过亲人、朋友。他不能永远不去正视这份痛苦。只将战斗视作仇恨的发泄是不能走得更远的。”

“风间先生还是这样严厉呀。”

迅笑着又喝了口咖啡：

“不过我相信秀次。再给他点时间，一定可以成长为坚强的大人呢。”

“当然。他今天打算装病逃会的时候我并没有责难他。”

风间轻轻呼出一口气，掌心的纸杯持续传来暖意：

“你也是因为这样，才从未对他提起过你母亲的事吧。”

迅微笑着，没有再答话。两人沉默了一会儿。迅相当惬意似的，一口一口慢慢啜着咖啡，风间却没有再喝。终于，他下定决心似的，将开始变冷的纸杯放在身边的长凳上。

“迅，其实我也有事要对你说。”

“唔？”

“那件事之后，城户司令很快就询问我，是否愿意成为风刃的下一位使用者。”

他看着迅的脸。但对方没有露出任何讶异的神情。果然在这个有预知能力的家伙面前，任何事情都很难隐瞒。于是，风间只是简单地说：

“我拒绝了。”

“喂喂，风间先生。”迅笑了起来，“有能提升实力的机会，还是抓住比较好吧。风间先生进入Border，不是也有想要实现的事情吗？”

他注视着风间无机质一般的双眼：

“还是说，风间先生认为，在现在的小队中，才最能发挥自己的实力？”

“这自然是一方面。”风间冷淡地说，“拥有这样一支优秀的队伍，如今的我，对黑Trigger已经没有任何兴趣了。但同样地——”

他的语调骤然变得沉重：

“看过你那时候的样子，我不可能再将风刃握在自己的手中。”

“风间先生……”

沉默了一会儿，迅轻轻叹了口气：

“对我放弃风刃的事情如此介怀，也是因为这样吗？”

“你给出的那个理由，我一开始感到非常不能接受。——别再说什么‘放弃遗物这种程度的事情’，就算你有预知能力，也不是所有人都会乖乖受骗的。”

“风间先生的话，果然非常敏锐呢……”

迅有些无奈地开口。但风间断然地打断了他：

“最上先生去世的时候我还没有加入Border，但对于他的事情，我也多少有所耳闻。这次的危机大概比那次还要严重。在你心中，一定已经预测到战事结果的若干可能了吧。”

一口气说完之后，风间凝望着迅的眼睛：

“这一次，你不要再把自己作为代价，计算入胜利的可能性之中了。”

“这么说的话，风间先生自己不也是如此吗？”

迅微微笑了，这么说道。但就在风间错愕之时，他又轻声而认真地说：

“至少这一次，不会的哟。未来已经开始运转了，对于这一点我还是能够保证的。”

风间点了点头。抬头看了眼墙上的挂钟，他端起已经彻底变凉的咖啡，一饮而尽。

“那就这样吧。也快到小队协同训练的时间了，我得尽快到训练室去。”

“是啊，不知不觉聊了这么久呢。”

将空纸杯扔进垃圾箱，迅微笑着说：

“不过，我还想问最后一句。对于我放弃风刃的理由，风间先生现在能够理解了吗？”

风间的脚步出现了一刹那的停顿。他沉默了一会儿，唇边流露出一丝不无苦涩的笑意：

“我倒也没有立场觉得岚山多话。那个时候我自己也是，明明是应该由你亲自说出口的事，我却自作主张地告诉了三云。不过要说理解，现在可能是更多理解了一些吧。”


End file.
